


Não mie em mim, mas diga que mieama

by mibshiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Derek With Cats, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek adota 6 gatos.<br/>Isso mesmo....seis gatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não mie em mim, mas diga que mieama

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nem sei mais.

Derek não sabia como ele tinha parado ali naquele momento, naquela cena, daquele jeito. Por mais que voltasse no tempo para raciocinar como tudo foi acabar DAQUELA FORMA, ele não tinha como chegar a uma conclusão plausível. As coisas só tinham acontecido e agora ali estava ele: com uma casa cheia de gatos e um Stiles parado na porta olhando para ele jogado no chão, como se tivesse perdido em um episódio de além da imaginação. 

*********

Se Derek fosse honesto consigo mesmo – coisa que ele nunca gostou de ser, sinceramente falando -, ele teria percebido que tudo na sua vida estaria caminhando para a situação que ele estava agora.   
Comprando uma casa gigantesca, com piscina, uma enorme área de floresta no quintal e MUITO espaço para muitas e quaisquer pessoas – e criaturas, falando sinceramente pela primeira vez em pelo menos 10 anos de vida - que ele pudesse acomodar, já era um sinal de que seu lobo estava pronto para algo a “mais”. Não ajudava em nada que ele tivesse em um relacionamento com Stiles nos últimos 5 anos e que ele praticamente vivesse em sua casa – quando ele conseguia enganar o xerife de que ele e Derek ainda não estavam prontos para a parte da coabitação e que ele passar suas férias longe da faculdade praticamente inteiras enfiado na casa de Derek não significava que ambos iriam casar em alguns meses.   
O que Derek queria dizer era: ele estava pronto para ter uma casa cheia de animais de estimação, crianças e um marido, que – se ele tivesse sorte – aceitaria se casar com ele quando finalmente terminasse seu mestrado.   
Como era, Derek realmente não tinha culpa do que aconteceu gradualmente.   
Um dia ele simplesmente estava em casa, numa das tardes solitárias, esperando Stiles liga-lo da faculdade – sério, a tortura de namorar a distância e só se verem de vez em quando era o bastante, junte a isso o tédio que se abateu em Beacon Hills nos últimos anos e você tem um lobisomem solitário com muito tempo nas mãos – quando ele ouviu o barulho de um carro.   
Como bem sabido, os únicos carros que passavam perto de sua casa eram carros dos membros da matilha, do xerife ou de Parrish. A casa era situada bem longe dentro da reserva e ninguém realmente passava por ali, a não ser que tivesse algo a tratar com o próprio Derek. Tendo em vista que ele não estava esperando ninguém, ficou de ouvidos bem atentos no barulho, para caso fosse algum caçador, estivesse preparado para reagir.   
O carro parou em algum ponto da estrada, a porta abriu e alguém desceu. Depositou algo no chão, fechou a porta do carro e foi embora pelo mesmo caminho que veio.   
Derek ficou intrigado e foi investigar. A situação como um todo era um pouco estanha, mas nada que pudesse alarmar. (não antes que ele olhasse o que tinham deixado no chão, no meio da estrada).   
Quando estava na beira da estrada, percebeu que o que tinham deixado era uma caixa de papelão fechada e essa caixa emitia alguns barulhos estranhos. Se abaixando ao lado do pacote, Derek abriu a caixa, se deparando com 6 filhotes de gatos dentro, miando e olhando para ele como se ele fosse a melhor coisa que já lhes aconteceu – ou pode ser simplesmente porque ele abriu a caixa e permitiu que ele respirassem, também pode ter sido isso.   
\- Eu não acredito que alguém foi tão cruel para deixar essas coisas tão pequenininhas presas numa caixa, debaixo desse sol, sem um local para respirar.   
Sussurrando, pegou um dos gatinhos no braço, esse de uma cor preta, com olhos verdes, que imediatamente começou a ronronar, com os carinhos. Derek percebeu ali mesmo que ele tinha entrado num caminho sem volta. 

 

*************

Não é que Derek tenha esquecido de avisar a Stiles que eles agora eram os orgulhosos proprietários – pais - de 6 gatinhos – filhos -, é só que ele realmente não tinha coragem de olhar para ele via skype e dizer: EU ADOTEI 6 CRIANÇAS E QUERO QUE VOCÊ AS CRIE COMIGO.   
Não era fácil, até mesmo porque não se esqueça que “Derek não é sincero consigo mesmo há anos e não é agora que ele vai começar a ser”.   
Por esse motivo, passou o tempo. Os gatinhos se acomodaram na gigantesca casa, com suas dezenas de brinquedos – não, Derek não estava exagerando na quantidade de brinquedos, seus filhos mereciam cada um deles – e Derek nada falou para Stiles.   
Ele estava marcado de voltar a Beacon Hills daqui a dois meses. Era tempo suficiente para contar a novidade....ou assim esperava.   
Enquanto isso, Derek nomeou cada um de seus gatinhos – FILHOS, SÃO FILHOS – e ele tinha certeza de que Stiles iria ficar orgulhoso das escolhas: o cinza com olhos amarelos se chamava Gandalf, por motivos óbvios. O pretinho, que primeiro lhe encantou era Highlander – e infelizmente nem todos entendiam o motivo do nome. Ele esperava que Stiles entendesse a referência – as gatinhas rajadas laranja eram nada mais nada menos que Jean Grey e Mary Jane – MJ para os íntimos – e os dois últimos branquinhos eram Luke e Leia – em uma ninhada de dois nerds não podia faltar a referência a Star Wars.   
(E que ninguém dissesse que do casal Stiles era o mais nerd, porque a verdade não poderia ser mais longe disso).   
Totalmente sozinho na casa e despreocupado, Derek ligou o som na sala e foi fazer o que mais gostava de fazer, desde que tinha adotado suas 6 bolinhas de pelo: deitar no chão e brincar com eles a tarde inteira. E realmente não importava que estivesse só de boxes e meia no chão, jogado com seis gatinhos em cima dele. Não importava mesmo, porque ninguém ia saber.  
Quer dizer...ninguém saberia, até que Derek ouviu um engasgo vindo da porta da cozinha e se deparou com um Stiles boquiaberto, olhando para a cena diante dele.   
Os dois congelaram, olhando um pro outro, sem saber que tipo de reação ter.   
\- Derek, você está praticamente nu, de meia. E deixa eu dizer que meio nu com meia é tão broxante quanto roupa de baixo bege, mas isso não vem ao caso. Você está quase nu, de meia – não me posso estressar mais nesse detalhe, pelo amor de deus -, com o som a maior altura e com um monte de partículas coloridas de sujeira no peito? HEIN?  
Stiles até agora não tinha percebido que as “partículas coloridas de sujeira” eram gatos, até que um deles olhou pra ele e miou.   
\- VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO? Você tá com gatos no peito? De onde saíram esses gatos? Tá tendo uma infestação, ou algo do tipo?   
Só então Derek saiu do transe provocado pela surpresa de ver Stiles ali. Com o rosto e as orelhas completamente vermelhas de vergonha, ele tirou os gatos de cima dele e andou até o som, desligando completamente e deixando apenas o som dos miados dos gatos, que agora iam atrás de Stiles, pedindo carinho.  
\- Stiles, você chegou dois meses cedo. Não tava te esperando.   
\- É claro que não tava me esperando, com isso de brincar no chão de boxes e MEIAS, fodidas meias. Nunca te vi tão não sexy que com essas meias e boxes. Já disse que são broxantes?   
\- Já, você já disse, umas tripiziculhões de vezes. – suspirou e sorriu brevemente. Apesar de Stiles ser tão estranho e se fixar nas coisas mais bizarras, Derek sentiu muito sua falta durante o período que estava fora. O fato de ter sido surpreendido em uma posição não tão....privilegiada, não tirou o prazer de ver seu namorado ao vivo.   
\- Eu pretendia te dizer antes, mas não tinha achado ainda a oportunidade.   
\- Você não achou uma oportunidade pra me dizer que tinha adotado 6 bolinhas de pelo adoráveis, que deixam os olhos de cachorro pidão do Scott no chão?  
\- Err....basicamente.   
Se abaixando para alisar os gatinhos, que até agora estavam tentando subir por suas calças jeans sem sucesso, ele perguntou:  
\- Você sabe que eu sempre quis bichinhos de estimação, não é mesmo?  
-Eu sei. Eu sei como você adora cachorros e gatos. Foi o principal motivo de eu ter ficado com eles. De eu ter adotados os 6.   
\- E por que você não me contou antes?  
\- Eu não sei...talvez eu tivesse medo que você não quisesse cria-los comigo.   
\- Derek.... – suspirou, pegando um dos gatos no braço, levantando e se aproximando do namorado.   
\- Eu te amo, você sabe disso. Eu quero tudo com você, sempre. Não apenas gatos, cachorros, uma casa. Quero filhos, quero seu sorriso, seus abraços, envelhecer com você. Eu quero tudo. Você é isso pra mim, mais ninguém.   
Ele aproximou o rosto, descansando sua testa contra a de Derek e ambos apenas respiravam um ao outro, aproveitando a proximidade e o amor que os envolvia.   
\- Eu também te amo.   
\- Eu sei.   
\- Não tem graça de me Han Soloar se você disse antes de mim.   
\- Bem, eu não vejo o fiscal de Momentos Han Solo na área, então acho que estou salvo por agora.   
Os dois riram, se abaixando e deitando no chão, com os 5 gatinhos que miavam pedindo atenção.   
\- Mas a pergunta que não quer calar: Qual o nome dessas belezuras?  
\- Esse aqui é o Gandalf, a Mary Jane, o Highlander, Jean Grey, Luke e você está segurando a Leia.   
Diante dos nomes Stiles não se aguentou e começou a rir. Quando o ataque de riso diminuiu, ele olhou suavemente para Derek e perguntou:  
\- Eu posso escolher o tema para o nosso casamento?   
\- Depende....se for qualquer um não referente a cultura nerd eu talvez pense em não me casar com você.   
Os dois riram e se beijaram.  
Derek nunca em sua vida foi tão feliz. Ele tinha a paz que tanto procurou, uma família, uma matilha, o amor de sua vida, seus 6 gatos e um futuro ao qual esperar.   
Ele realmente tinha tudo na vida.


End file.
